Arie Kanagawa
Arie Kanagawa Arie_Kanagawa.png The Video Gaming Otaku Appears InSuper ARC Bros. Brawl Freedom2017 (Assist Trophy) Super ARC Ultimate Showdown (Assist Trophy) Universe'Comic Fury (What Gamers Are For Reboot) angelfire (What Gamers Are For) DeviantART '''Debut'What Gamers Are For (the webcomic series on Angelfire in October 25th, 2006, rebooted in 2016) deviantART (as the same name as the comic series on Oct 13, 2008) 'Nationality'American/Irish '''FriendsZoe Hirashima (Her younger cousin) Jenny/XJ-9 Panty & Stocking Beavis Butt-head Carlos Trejo (possibly) Konata Izumi Heavy Scout Edd Gould Terezi Pyrope Jade Harley Hank Hill Dale Gribble Eurotrish Frida Suárez King Harkinian King Harkinian (The King's Epic Adventure) Solid Snake Otacon Dr. Robotnik Vanellope Von Schweetz Mordecai & Rigby Thrasher & Blastus Enemies'Annoying Orange Naruto Benson '''Character Status'To Be Announced 'Home Stage'To Be Announced 'Kirby Hat'Arie's Eighth note hairpin 'Category'Celebrity Character Discription Arie Kanagawa is the main protagonist of the web comic series called What Gamers Are For on a hosting site known as Angelfire in October 25th, 2006. Two years later, she made her debut in deviantART (known as WhatGamersAreFor, the same name as the web comic series, but without the spaces.) is entitled as the same name as her comic series was first debuted on, she's also a official Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi OC from deviantART. Special Moves Neutral B: Energy Blast Licks (12% damage) Side B: Blank CD Throw (12% damage) Up B: Guitar Surfer (25% damage on impact with opponents) Down B: The Tablet Pen of Massacre (50% damage on contact) Final smash: Premium Encore (69% damage) Special Moves discribed by IndieRockerBliss Neutral B - Sweet Licks By just tapping B, Arie shoots a music note. But however it explodes on contact from either it being close by to the opponent or the projectile fired further than 3 feet. Side B - Blank CDs Arie throws a Blank CD which does average damage. The travel distance is somewhat decent, however her Blank CDs can be thrown in the air, they also can be thrown downward. By tapping in the opposite direction whilst running, she can throw them from behind. Up B - Guitar Surfer Arie brings her guitar, and starts to glides across the stage for a short period of time. This is able to count as an air dodge and the guitar can run over opponents during the slide. Which is also inspired from Yumi's Guitar Slide technique from the GBA title Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: Kaznapped. Down B - The Tablet Pen of Massacre Arie gets out a modified WACOM BAMBOO Tablet Pen out of her jacket pockets and carries it on her hand, but pressing A will make throw the Pen. it can also be thrown downwards, as well as upwards and from behind. When the pen hits the floor, it activates the Motion-Senor mode. which will blow up on contact, if the opponent gets too close to the pen. Which is also inspired from Hitler's Down-B Special and the Mine from Jet Force Gemini. However if holding Down and B will actually set a timer on the pen from 1 to 20 seconds max. once after B is released while holding down, she flings the pen to the ground to activate the pen's Self-destruct Mode. it will blow up on either when it reaches 0 on the Pen's countdown, or if the opponent is foolish enough just get too close to it and hit it from the close-up. Final Smash - Premium Encore Arie swings her guitar onto her closest opponent if she misses, nothing happens, but however if she managed to hit her opponent the screen goes black for a brief moment. when the spotlights turn on, she hooks her guitar up to an extra large amplifier. She goes up to the mic and then says "Here we go!" With that said, she shreds a chord, sending her victim upwards along with a reasonable amount of damage. KOSFX KOSFX1: "G'waaaaah!!" KOSFX2: "'''FUCK!!!" Star KOSFX: "WOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOO-HOOOOO-HOOOOOO-HOOOOOOO!!!!!" Screen KOSFX: *splats onto the screen as she slowly slides downwards* Taunts Up: *tilts her index finger left and right* "You might wanna start training harder." Sd: *Turns around snaps her fingers* (Inspired from Zero's Victory Animation from MMX4) Dn: *takes out a book, and twirls it.* "Let's go read a buncha of books, Yay!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap #"SWEET ASS!!!" #"Now that's what i call entertainment." # (headbangs) Failure/Clap: (shrugs) Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack- Punches two times (8% damage on first punch, 6% damage on second punch) *Dash Attack- Swings her guitar horizontally (25% damage) *Side Tilt- Swings her guitar around (18% damage) *Up Tilt- Upward Fist-pump (15% damage) *Down Tilt- Stomps on the ground (25% damage + makes the opponents hops on one foot for 4 seconds if hit the opponents feet in that precise spot) Smashes *Side- Slams her guitar onto the ground (21% damage) *Up- Swings her guitar into an uppercut (26% damage on each hit) *Down- Punches the opponent on the crotch (29% damage + makes the opponents stunned for a short period of time.) Other *Ledge attack: Swings her guitar (18% damage) *100% ledge attack: Slams her guitar onto the opponent's foot (32% damage + makes the opponents hops on one foot for 9 seconds if hit the opponents feet in that precise spot) *Ground attack: thrusts her guitar onto the opponents chest (23% damage) *Trip attack: Swings her guitar around the opponents feet (6% damage by falling to the ground) Grab, Throws *Grab- the two handed swipe *Pummel- headbutts the opponent (10% damage upon on pummeling) *Forward- Caber tosses the opponents from an angle which causes them 50% damage, but if it's a perfect caber toss then the damage will be doubled. *Backward- swings her opponent around then slams the opponent firmly to the ground leaving an outstanding 66% damage, also a 22% damage if the opponents got impact upon on throwing the opponent onto other opponents *Up- Uppercuts the on the opponents face up close, sending them in the air with a 21% damage. *Down- grabs the opponents legs, then Bashes Guitar up close to the opponents face which causes them a total of 69% damage Aerials *Neutral- Axe Kick (25% damage) *Forward- Roundhouse Kick (60% damage) *Backward- Swings her guitar around (15% damage on each hit) *Up- thrusts her guitar upwards (21% damage + 13% extra damage and stunned in air if hit the opponents' testicles in that precise spot) *Down- Swings her guitar downwards (22% damage) Extras Trophy Arie Kanagawa - What Gamers Are For 2007 ---- Palette Swaps Trivia *Her personality is is a mix between a humble otaku, and a Self-taught Artist whom has a addition of playing video games as well as a craving for fast food. *Despite that Arie is a rival towards to Zoe, she still feels pretty much unchanged between herself and her cousin. yet still acknowledged her as a good friend in general. *As of 14th of November, 2017. Arie has been confirmed for the assist trophy role in SARCBB, but she's the only one out of the many to have a moveset of her own that was left out the game. Copyright This character is copyrighted by IndieRockerBliss 2006 - present. The copyright holder has given permission for its use. (excluding KCslicer17 & WWEfan45 whom has no right to use her in its own roster whatsoever.) Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:What Gamers Are For Category:DeviantART Exclusive Category:Indie Gamer Category:Original Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Celebrity Category:Cartoon Category:Quirky Characters Category:American Irish Category:Assist Trophies Category:Super ARC Ultimate Showdown